Viaje al Lost Canvas
by Milo009
Summary: Elise es universitaria, sin saber cómo, aparece en el santuario de Athena de hace 250 años atrás. Todo indica que es la elegida de los dioses, uno de "los rayos de Zeus", el cual es un guerrero que aparece cada ciertos años, lo que causa estragos y llama la atención de un escorpión y un cangrejo...[bad summary! denle una oportunidad xD][posible lemon][Kardia x OC x Manigoldo]
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro: La serie ni el manga, asi como todos los spin off como el de Lost Canvas en el que está centrado este fanfic, no me pertenecen, son obra de Kurumada y sus respectivos colaboradores. El único personaje que es de mi propiedad es mi querida OC Elise. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste

Capítulo 1: La extraña luz.

Elise era una chica corriente, muy corriente, no llamaba la atención, no era especialmente bonita ni tenía las mejores notas. Algo despistada y patosa, riéndose siempre de todo, incluso en las situaciones más tensas, lo que provocaba que todo el mundo la mirara con disgusto o impresionado cuando pasaban cosas malas.

Nuestra historia transcurre en Francia, en un pueblecito llamado Chelles, cercano a París. Elise se dirigía a casa después de haber acabado las clases en la universidad y un bostezo perezoso salió de su boca dándole a su cabeza la genial idea de dormir siesta durante al menos cinco años. Matemáticas… las odiaba, era un desastre absoluto hasta en la cosa más fácil y cada vez que tenía que salir al frente de la clase a exponer algo se ponía tan nerviosa que acababa tartamudeando y temblando como un flan, hoy no había sido la excepción, y para colmo había tropezado y todos sus compañeros se habían reido de ella.

No era algo que le importara mucho al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía amigos en la universidad, y no porque fuera introvertida, sino porque parecía que sus gustos no eran del todo bien acogidos en las cerradas y retrógradas mentes de sus "amados" compañeros. Algunas veces le daba ganas de encerrarlos en la clase y dejarlos allí sin comida ni baño por todo el año.

-*Cálmate Eli… ese tipo de pensamientos no lleva a nada bueno*-se dijo a sí misma.

El autobús pasó 5 minutos tarde, como de costumbre. Nada más subirse y pagar el boleto se "enchufó" los auriculares y puso la música a todo volumen. El camino de la universidad a casa eran 20 minutos, por lo que en un pis pas había llegado a casa. La casa donde vivía no era muy lujosa, de hecho tenía casi todo en la primera planta y luego una escalerita que conducía a un desván el cual actuaba de habitación para ella. No se quejaba, le gustaba mucho su habitación y su tía al conocerla tan bien había preparado el desván para que estuviera cómoda. Entró a la casa, saludó a sus tíos con los que vivía y subió directo a su habitación. No era grande pero tampoco era diminuta, era acogedora, sobre las paredes de madera rústica había cantidad de dibujos y posters de series de anime y videojuegos, Free, Kingdom Hearts, Saint Seiya, Full Metal Alchemist… muchas cosas que la gente de su clase denominaban "cosas frikis". La cama era de matrimonio y se encontraba justo en medio de la pared del fondo, la cual tenía una enorme ventana circular con cortinas de encaje negro. A uno de los lados estaba el escritorio, largo y con un montón de cosas, el ordenador de sobremesa, lapiceros, la tableta gráfica para dibujar por allí encima, papelillos de bombones de chocolate esparcidos por la mesa y los apuntes de las otras clases criando telaraña en una esquina. Elise no era mala alumna, pero le faltaba más motivación para sacar mejores notas, por lo cual era una alumna normal que sacaba buenas notas pero tampoco nada del otro mundo. A ella le gustaba ver series, dibujar, escuchar música, escribir historias… cosas normales de una chica de 19 años.

-Después de comer será mejor que ordene la habitación, o tía Margery se enfadará otra vez y me dejará sin chocolate.-se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Dejó su maleta encima de la silla del escritorio y fue al otro lado de la habitación, donde estaban todas sus consolas, la pequeña televisión y un gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Se miró en él y se horrorizó del aspecto que tenía. El cabello negro largo por los hombros estaba despeinado por el viento y al ser tan liso, parecía que tenía electricidad estática, sus ojos, de un hermoso color naranja fuego tenía unas marcadas ojeras de haberse quedado estudiando el examen de ese día toda la noche. Su menudo cuerpo era delgado y medía tan solo 1'62 m.

-Soy hermosa, hermosísimamente orca de mordor… -dijo mirando a su reflejo.

Se quedó mirando un rato más y se empezó a reír de lo increíblemente rara que se veía hoy, con esa sudadera roja holgada y esos vaqueros negros con las rodillas rotas. Ella era feliz así, no necesitaba ir maquillada y super repeinada como el resto de sus compañeras, menos es más, y mostrarse como uno de verdad es, es lo mejor del mundo...eso o es que era vaga para arreglarse para clase. Bajó por las escaleras y fue a la cocina, la comida estaba casi hecha, pasó por el corralito que contenía a su primito de menos de 1 año y le revolvió el pelo, el niño se volteó hacia ella y se rio, su tía le dio un beso en la mejilla y Elise se sentó en una de las sillas después de ayudarla a poner la mesa.

Su tío, un hombre de negocios el cual hoy no vendría a casa por motivos de viaje de negocios, había llamado hacía media hora para ver cómo estaban y para dejarle el recado a Elise que había visto una cosa que de seguro le gustaría mucho cuando se la llevara a casa.

-Pasta carbonara? –dijo Elise con destellos en los ojos.

-Si, por qué? No te gusta?-dijo su tía medio riéndose.

-En serio me vas a preguntar eso?... –le dijo enarcando una ceja.

Las dos rieron, comenzaron a comer y hablaron de cómo había ido el día, que habían hecho, de que habían hablado, rieron mucho y comieron hasta hartarse pero… era hora de parar…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse la una a la otra, tan sólo se oía el ruido de su primo pequeño al jugar con sus juguetitos.

-Ya ha pasado medio año… -dijo su tía de pronto.

Elise no quería hablar de ello pero ya tocaba, sobre todo en la fecha en la que estaban… 25 de junio.

-Sí, medio año ya… –tragó duro- pero bueno no pasa nada! Yo estoy bien! –rio de forma nerviosa- han pasado muchas cosas y estoy muy contenta de que os hayáis encargado de mi vosotros y no otro tipo de gente y bueno…yo…yo…y…nnngghh…-dijo rompiéndosele la voz.

Su tía se levantó de inmediato y la abrazó, Elise no estaba llorando, se había puesto a temblar y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas. La sujetó fuerte y la sentó en el suelo, se colocó al lado de ella sin soltarla ni un momento, le giró la cara como pudo y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Elise, estas bien, estás en tu espacio seguro, tranquila. Estoy contigo, soy Margery tu tía, estas en casa y estás bien. –dijo con voz potente pero en un tono cordial.

La chica siguió temblando y su tía siguió repitiendo el mismo mantra una y otra vez hasta que dejó de notar esos temblores tan bruscos. Su sobrina estaba más estable, se sintió culpable, pensaba que con el tiempo transcurrido podría hablar con ella en condiciones pero vio que aún seguía sin ser el momento adecuado.

-Lo…siento…-dijo la chica con la respiración agitada pero mucho más calmada.

-No pasa nada, no es tu culpa… Elise –dijo abrazándola fuerte- soy tu tía, tu madre era mi hermana pequeña, eres prácticamente como mi hija, no pasa nada si te pones así, no te dejaremos de querer ni eres una carga ni nada malo por el estilo que pase por tu cabeza, de acuerdo?

La morena se quedó estática, su tía la conocía bien, de todas esas cosas lo que más le preocupaba era que se hartaran de ella por el problema que tenía a raíz del tema de sus padres y la mandaran a otro lado.

-Somos una familia, somos tu familia ahora –dijo su tía con voz apaciguadora- no hay nada que te pueda alejar de nosotros si tu así lo quieres. Déjanos mimarte por favor.

Elise podría haberse puesto a llorar ahí mismo, ya que eso que había dicho le había calado profundo en el corazón, pero sencillamente no podía, sus ojos estaban vacíos, no había lágrima alguna que derramar de sus ardientes ojos naranja, abrazó a su tía y susurró un débil "gracias".

La situación se normalizó y su tía le dijo que fuera a hacer lo que quisiera así que tras otro abrazo Elise se levantó y salió a dar una vuelta para despejarse.

Las nubes estaban raras ese día, el cielo completamente encapotado y truenos resonando por doquier, y sin embargo ni una gota de agua. Le sirvió para apaciguar el alma, bastante. Pero cuando llegó a casa eran las 21:30, había pasado toda la tarde fuera. Su tía, algo preocupada por todo el tiempo fuera la miró pero Elise le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y la mujer se quedó más tranquila. Le puso un plato de comida a su sobrina mientras ella amamantaba a su pequeño bebé y cuando la chica terminó, le dio un beso a ambos y pasó a su habitación. Mañana sería sábado, relax al fin, tan solo le aguardaba su típico fin de semana aburrido jugando videojuegos o viendo series.

Se levantó a ponerse el pijama, unos pantalones cortos de gatos color negro y gris y una camiseta de tirantas gruesa simple de color blanca. Se recogió el cabello en una media coleta de lado como normalmente solía ponerle su madre y fue a lavarse los dientes. Salía del baño cuando una voz familiar algo apagada le llamó la atención.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debería calmarme? Es nuestra sobrina, ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarla… -decía su tía Margery sollozando.

Elise se quedó petrificada y se recostó en la pared escuchando algo que en verdad sabía que luego se arrepentiría.

-Ella cree que es una carga… tal vez fue precipitado traerla aquí y esperar que cambiara a mejor con unas pocas sesiones de psicólogo. De verdad que no sé cómo ayudarla… y verla… verla me da más pena, porque aún no está bien, parece una alma en pena y lo peor de todo es verla a los ojos… la miro a los ojos y veo a mi hermana…imagínate lo que ella pensará cuando se ve a sí misma en el espejo Joseph… -dijo llorando aún más.

Elise deseó entrar en la habitación y abrazarla, decirle que ella estaba mejor, era cierto que aún no estaba bien, y no sabía si algún día volvería a ser la que era pero podía intentarlo por ellos. Deseó poder volver a llorar pero su maldito cerebro parecía no ceder a mandar el impulso a sus lagrimales por muy mal que ella estuviera…

Era un desastre… sólo causaba desastres a su alrededor… aunque ella no tuvo la culpa del incendio de su casa siempre pensó que debería haber fallecido ella también, acompañarlos a donde quiera que iban los muertos o simplemente dormir eternamente sin sentir o padecer nunca más nada. Pero allí estaba, sola y cargándose la tranquilidad de una familia que nunca le había exigido nada a cambio. Ojalá desapareciera… así los problemas de todos se solucionarían… pero no tenía valor para suicidarse, una parte de ella quería vivir a como diera lugar.

Un gran relámpago surcó la gran ventana del pasillo donde se encontraba y se quedó mirando hacia allí esperando el gran estruendo… gran estruendo que jamás llegaría. Se quedó pensando en por qué, un aire frío le acarició la nuca y el hombro izquierdo pero todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Un sentimiento de intranquilidad se hospedó en su pecho, y su corazón comenzó a bombear nervioso… estaba segura, estaba en su casa, en su espacio, nada malo iba a pasar, se repitió eso al menos diez veces hasta que logró calmarse un poco. La voz de su tía no se escuchaba, estaba todo en absoluto silencio, como si el mundo estuviera esperando algo y se hubiera congelado.

-Elise… -dijo una voz en su oído.

-AAAAHHHHH ME CAGO EN TODO! QUIEN MIERDA ES?! –dijo ella pegando el brinco de su vida y escondiéndose en sí misma con un terror enorme.

-Elise… mírame –dijo esa voz.

La morena empezó a mirar a todos lados pero no había nadie, quería chillar de miedo y salir corriendo, no pensó en que era raro que con el grito que había metido su tía no saliera de la habitación.

-Elise…

-AH Elise, Elise esto, Elise lo otro, muéstrate de una vez si no quieres que muera de un infarto –dijo histérica.

No se lo esperaba pero justo delante de ella había un hombre con el pelo rubio, partido hacia ambos lados de su rostro y con una estrella en la frente. Llevaba ropas griegas y no aparentaba más de 30 años.

Elise se lo quedó mirando embobada, tenía una belleza indescriptible, casi divina, o divina del todo mejor dicho porque tenía un aura alrededor como si todas las luces de la tierra no pudieran igualarla. La morena se quedó sin palabras, no tenía miedo pero al mirar los ojos del hombre, tranquilos y serenos, un peso enorme caía en sus hombros y hacía que ningún músculo de su cuerpo pudiera moverse.

-Las cosas no van bien… por lo que veo. –dijo él con una voz profunda pero amable.

-No… -dijo ella sin saber por qué estaba hablándole.

-Tal vez deberíamos poner solución, verás Elise, tengo una tarea para ti, tú necesitas recuperarte de una cosa que ha roto tu corazón, y hay otras personas que tienen problemas en estos momentos, dolores igual de intensos que los que padeces tú en ese pequeño órgano humano. No sé por qué pero algo me dice que tu podrías serme muy útil… vamos, no me mires con esa cara todo el rato, comenzaré a pensar que un gusano te ha comido el cerebro. –dijo soltando una risa.

Elise no respondió nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. De seguro de habría desmayado y esto sería fruto del sueño que estaba teniendo.

-No niña, no estás soñando. –dijo el hombre místico mirándola con burla- humanos… tan ciegos… sin nada de fe…

-Di…disculpe? –dijo ella sin entender.

-Decidido, vendrás conmigo. –dijo sonriéndole, sin embargo, sus ojos denotaban determinación y un mensaje muy claro, "no te está permitido negarte".

-A dónde? Nos vamos? Pero y mi tía… mi primo… dios mío, mi tío… yo vivo aquí no puede llegar y decir de buenas a primeras que nos vamos a yo que se mierda donde… no, no, no… ni siquiera se su nombre… al menos podría decirme su nombre no…? EEEHHH?!

Una enorme luz blanca se tragó absolutamente todo el lugar, dejándola medio ciega, Elise pensó que había llegado la hora de su muerte y que no era justo después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de vivir… aprovecha esto –dijo la misma voz del hombre, hombre que ahora la morena no podía ver- y demuéstrate a ti misma cuanto te quieres… hay más gente pasándolo mal además de ti…

-Pero cómo voy a saber que tengo que hacer? Si ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos y tampoco sé quién eres!

Se escuchó una alegre carcajada y Elise se quedó sin saber cómo responder.

-Me llamo Zeus, y soy el gobernante de los cielos y la tierra, pequeña y tonta niña. Más te vale que lo hagas bien, no suelo ser indulgente a la hora de perdonar castigos… -dijo aún riéndose.

La voz se apagó y la cabeza de Elise parecía a punto de explotar, sin comprender nada en absoluto, se había estremecido de miedo hasta las trancas y no era capáz de articular palabra hasta que alguien la empujó en el hombro.

-Quítate de en medio niña…estás en todo el camino.

Elise miró todo a su alrededor, era un pueblecito, las personas llevaban atuendos extraños, para nada parecidos a los de nuestro siglo XXI… dónde demonios estaba? Se apartó del camino hasta la acera, o lo más parecido a una acera, que había al lado derecho, dando justo en el borde de una casa de madera algo pequeña y humilde. La puerta se abrió y salió una niña con el pelo castaño, no más de 13 años y con un ramo de flores en los brazos, vestía un simple vestido color lila con una rosa roja en el pecho y una coleta de lado.

-Agasha! Ve con cuidado! –dijo la voz de un hombre desde el interior.

-Sí padre! –dijo la niña cerrando al puerta, de pronto se fijó en ella- mmm…hola… buscas a alguien?

-Yo… dónde estamos?-dijo Elise, lo primero era ubicarse… esa niña le sonaba muchísimo pero no sabía de qué.

-Dónde estamos? Estamos en la Aldea de Rodorio, cercana al santuario de Athena. –dijo mirándola sin comprender.

Rodorio… era una broma… tenía que ser una broma… santuario… Athena… Zeus… hizo una última pregunta sabiendo lo que le iba a contestar y teniendo miedo por ello.

-Me podrías decir tu nombre, por favor?

-Claro –dijo sonriendo la niña- me llamo Agasha!

*Que me quemen y me tiren al río* pensó Elise… era imposible, todo humano con gustos por las series japonesas siempre había soñado con inventar un aparato o que por determinada circunstancia del destino, o bien se "metiera" en el universo de alguna serie o bien sus personajes "salieran" a lo que es el mundo real… o era… ya que ahora la realidad parecía ser otra muy diferente.

-AH mira! Ya vienen! –dijo Agasha sonrojándose enormemente y mirando hacia la espalda de Elise.

La morena sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Se giró y vio como muchos aldeanos estaban saliendo de sus casas a recibir a ciertas personas que venían por el camino principal. A Elise casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, no notó cuando la niña de cabello castaño la jaloneó del brazo hasta llevarla a primera fila entre la multitud de aldeanos. El primero de la fila, si es que se le podía llamar fila, tenía el cabello verdoso y largo, muy largo, vestía una gabardina negra con un pañuelo blanco en el pecho y una especie de caja a modo de mochila que parecía pesar como una casa. Venía saludando a algunos aldeanos mientras hablaba con uno de sus compañeros, vestido de forma similar a él, con el cabello castaño a capas largo por los hombros. Detrás venía un hombre con el pelo azul de punta, con aire despreocupado, saludando y guiñando el ojo a unas cuantas chicas, las cuales estaban extasiadas con la presencia del muchacho y por último, un hombre con el pelo violeta oscuro a capas e igual de largo que el de cabello verde, el cual venía jugando con una manzana roja en los dedos.

Elise casi se cae hacia atrás del vuelco que le pegó el corazón. Caballeros… Caballeros dorados de la serie Saint Seiya… qué se supone que había pasado? Si era un sueño, era el mejor que había tenido en su vida, ni la mejor droga podría conseguir jamás una visión tan realista en gente con problemas de esta sustancia…

Agasha salió de entre la multitud y se acercó al de cabello verdoso.

-Shion sama… gracias por protegernos siempre de las maldades, este ramo es para el santuario. –dijo feliz.

-Hola Agasha, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. Estás tan enérgica como siempre. –dijo Shion con tono amable recogiendo el ramo, lo miró y se acercó un poco a la niña- la rosa del centro es para el caballero de piscis supongo no?

La niña se sonrojo hasta las orejas hasta quedar tan roja como la rosa que tenía en el vestido.

El peliverde soltó una carcajada y el de cabello marrón se rió acariciando el cabello de la niña.

-Eh… no, no, yo no… ella! –dijo de pronto sin saber qué hacer para salir de esa situación- ella es la que le manda la rosa, no yo! –y señaló a cierta persona de cabello azabache y ojos naranjas con cara de retrasada la cual miraba a los caballeros como si fueran árboles de pizza.

El de cabellos verdes dirigió la vista hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de la niña riéndose aún pero la sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando vió algo extraño, algo que desde luego ni la propia Elise se había dado cuenta. Los otros tres hombres abrieron los ojos y al de cabellos violetas se le calló la manzana al suelo.

Shion se acercó a Elise de inmediato hasta llegar prácticamente a estar a 10 cm de distancia, ELise tuvo que levantar la vista considerablemente.

-De dónde has sacado eso? –dijo con considerable ira en la voz.

-Eso? –dijo en un susurro Elise, dirigiendo su mirada a su pecho.

Su ropa había cambiado, un vestido con cuello estilo chino y de color rojo sangre, el cual tenía flores negras y ribetes dorados cubría ahora su cuerpo, era hermoso, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, en el centro de su pecho, colgado por un listón rojo, se encontraba un medallón dorado con forma circular el cual tenía un rayo en el medio.

-*Zeus…*pensó la chica.

-De dónde has sacado eso… es la última vez que lo preguntaré señorita. –dijo con los ojos intranquilos el hombre.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilicémonos todos un poco, tu nombre es… -dijo el chico del pelo castaño que se había acercado.

-…Elise…-dijo ella con temor.

-Elise, yo soy Dhoko. Sería mucha molestia si nos acompañaras a un sitio?-dijo él de forma amable.

-A dónde? –ella tenía ya una marcada idea a dónde querrían llevarla, en menudo lío se había metido.

-Silencio, mujer! –dijo una voz algo ronca a espaldas de los chicos- no importa a dónde vamos, debes venir con nosotros, de verdad que no sabes lo que significa ese colgante?

El de cabellos azules, Manigoldo, el de cáncer… claro que los conocía a todos… esto no podía estar pasando, aunque el tono que empleó le sentó de muy mal humor.

-Silencio y una mierda cangrejo blandengue… -dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados- no tengo problema alguno en ir pero si me vuelves a hablar en ese tono cuando ni siquiera me conoces te tragas la tierra.

Manigoldo abrió los ojos. El de cabellos violetas comenzó a reir a carcajada abierta y a pegarle manotazos en la espalda.

-Cangrejo blandengue! Jajajajaja… cangrejito pequeñito y blandito uuuhhh jajajajaja, ha sido bueno no lo niegues. –dijo el hombre.

-Cállate Kardia! Y tú, niña! –dijo mirándola con ojos llenos de resentimiento- … te lo perdono por ser una cara bonita –dijo guiñándole el ojo y poniendo una sonrisa socarrona.

El que se hacía llamar Kardia dejó escapar otra risa y se acercó a decirle algo a sus compañeros.

-Mejor vámonos, estamos llamando demasiado la atención y quiero una manzana nueva, la que tenía está llena de tierra por culpa de esta chiquilla –dijo y la miró con cara de burla.

-Ehh…! –dijo ella, pero el de cabello verde la agarró por la mano y comenzó a andar a paso ligero y firme. – Ahh.. espera, espera, ya voy…

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 1 para la introducción jajaja espero que les esté gustando aunque sea solo el primer capitulo los leo en el siguiente! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Los rayos de Zeus.

Se detuvieron a los pies de una colosal escalera la cual iba ascendiendo poco a poco traspasando templos con forma griega. Elise se detuvo un momento y miró toda su extensión, era realmente impresionante. Shion se detuvo a la par al notar el descenso de los pasos de la chica, la miró algo serio pero sin muestras de estar enfadado o molesto.

-Esto es… -dijo la morena.

-El Santuario de Athena. –dijo Shion mirándola a los ojos y jalando un poco de su brazo para indicarle que continuara.

Pasaron por Aries, el templo del peliverde, y Elise se quedó maravillada con el interior del templo, lo había visto en la pantalla de su ordenador cuando miraba la serie pero una cosa era verlo en un anime y otra muy distinta era verlo en persona.

El resto de caballeros, excepto Dohko, fueron regresando a sus templos a medida que pasaban por ellos, primero el de cáncer, luego el de escorpio. Elise fue conducida directamente al último templo, el del patriarca. Al entrar, caminaron por una enorme alfombra roja y los dos caballeros dorados se pusieron al frente para, a continuación, hincar la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y presentar sus respetos al patriarca, el cual se encontraba sentado en su silla.

-Bienvenidos, Shion de Aries, Dohko de Libra. –dijo el patriarca.

-Patriarca –comenzó el peliverde- tenemos un asunto de suma importancia antes de informar acerca del éxito de nuestra misión más reciente.

-Estabamos de regreso en la aldea de Rodorio cuando, por accidente más bien que por otra cosa, nos encontramos con una muchacha, la cual se encuentra a nuestras espaldas, que portaba un objeto extraño. –dijo el moreno- creemos que le podría parecer muy interesante, tanto a usted como a la señorita Athena.

El patriarca asintió con la cabeza de forma tranquila y se levantó sin prisa pero sin pausa de su asiento. Bajó los pequeños escalones de la plataforma donde se encontraba el sillón y pasó entre medio de los caballeros para llegar justo delante de Elise.

-Buenos días, tendría el gusto de decirme su nombre? –dijo el patriarca educadamente.

-M..me llamo Elise. –dijo ella un poco amedrentada- *Elise, tranquila, todo saldrá bien… creo…* -se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse.

Debía ir con cuidado, un paso en falso, algo que no entendieran de su peculiar historia… y estaba perdida. La tomarían como una amenaza rara que podía atentar contra la vida de la diosa griega…

-Bienvenida al santuario, Elise. Mi nombre es Sage, soy el patriarca de este santuario, y el representante carnal de nuestra diosa Athena, la cual ahora mismo se encuentra ocupada en oros asuntos y no puede atenderte, sin embargo –dijo poniendo la voz un poco más dura- estaría realmente encantado de que me contaras como es que tienes ese colgante en tu cuello.

Elise volvió a mirar el mencionado objeto, un listón grueso de color rojo fuego sostenía un medallón considerablemente grande, dorado y con un rayo en el centro. Ella tenía la certeza que después de su anormal encontronazo con el dios del trueno, éste, le había colocado eso sin que ella se percatara. Pero… cómo iba a explicar que provenía de la Tierra pero de una Tierra totalmente diferente a la de la era donde se encontraba ahora?

-Bueno… yo… -comenzó a decir sin saber exactamente cómo iba a explicar todo eso.

-Es un rayo de Zeus. –dijo una voz hermosa y tranquila.

Todos los allí presentes se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Una pequeña puerta al lado derecho de la estancia del gran patriarca, la chica que se encontraba allí de pie era realmente hermosa y su cabello violeta enmarcaba esos dos ojos verdes que la miraban con serenidad.

-Athena… -susurró Elise como embobada.

El patriarca miró a la morena y un sentimiento de intranquilidad de instauró dentro suyo.

-No pasa nada Sage –dijo la chica- no hay peligro.

Los dorados se miraron entre sí y luego de su diosa a la misteriosa chica de ojos de fuego.

-Elise –comenzó Athena- serías tan amable de acompañarme a mis aposentos? Hay algo que me gustaría mucho mostrarte.

-Pero… señorita Athena –dijo Shion con alarma en la mirada e imploración para que no hiciera eso.

-Tranquilo Shion, como dije antes, no hay peligro. –y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente- deberías volver a tu templo y relajarte después del gran trabajo en tu última misión, tú también Dohko, os lo habéis ganado.

Ambos miraron al patriarca y éste asintió con la cabeza. Ambos caballeros se levantaron resignados y pasaron al lado de Elise no sin antes mirarla de forma muy seria. La chica se sintió un poco mal ya que no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así no les culpaba ya que entendía sus sentimientos.

-Elise, acompañanos. –dijo el patriarca instándola con la mano a que avanzara hacia la diosa y la siguiera.

La morena asitió e hizo exactamente todo lo que le dijeron, llegaron hasta lo que parecía una recamara con una cama al fondo, una mesa circular en medio, de piedra, y una estantería llena de libros que cubría toda la gran pared de la izquierda.

-Toma asiento, por favor. –le sonrió la diosa.

Elise se sentó con cuidado como si con un simple suspiro pudiera activar cualquier cosa que pudiera ofender a los allí presentes, y se quedó muy, muy quieta.

Athena fue hasta la estantería y luego de observar los libros con el ceño fruncido sonrió y saco un polvoriento libro de cubierta rojiza y solapas doradas. Se acercó y tomó asiento junto con el patriarca de forma que los dos quedaron mirando a Elise frente a frente.

-Me gustaría mucho que prestaras atención a este libro. –dijo acercándoselo.

La chica lo tomó entre sus manos y sintió una calidez extraña entre sus llemas, como si el libro estuviera ansioso por ser leído, porque descubrieran los secretos que ocultaban sus páginas. Elise miró a las dos personas delante de ella y al ver las miradas de resolución de ambos se decidió a abrir el libro.

-Página 122, por favor. –dijo Athena, Sage miraba realmente interesado lo que estaba pasando- podrías leer en voz alta?

-Sí, por supuesto…-dijo Elise extrañada.

Sin embargo, nada más leer el título sintió como una especie de gancho la atrapaba y hacía que sus ojos no se despegasen de las letras, estas a su vez, parecían resplandecer con tenue brillo dorado que le pareció extraño, misterioso e incluso algo terrorífico, los libros no brillan…

 **Los Rayos de Zeus:**

 _La historia que aquí se cuenta se desarrolló en la antigüedad,_

 _En la era del mito, donde dioses y diosas eran libres de bajar a nuestro mundo._

 _Los Titanes amenazaban el equilibrio del mundo destruyendo todo a su paso,_

 _Humanos y dioses, todos unidos, decidieron acabar con ellos._

 _Pero numerosas fueron las bajas en los dos bandos._

 _Zeus, nuestro amado dios supremo de Grecia, se encolerizó por las pérdidas,_

 _Y estaba a punto de abandonar la lucha y darse por vencido cuando,_

 _De pronto, se fijó en un muchacho joven el cual luchaba valientemente._

 _El dios, impresionado por su tenacidad, valentía y belleza, se le acercó y,_

 _Tendiéndole uno de sus rayos,_

 _Le otorgó una poderosa arma la cual contenía el poder de Zeus para matar a los Titanes._

 _Juntos, unieron fuerzas para acabar con la amenaza que sometía al mundo… y vencieron._

 _Sin embargo, cuando ambos festejaron la victoria y se miraron con emoción contenida,_

 _Una lanza se clavó en el corazón del muchacho desde su espalda._

 _Zeus corrió a sujetarlo mientras con un rayo destruía y sellaba lo último del titán que hirió al humano._

 _Para desgracia suya, al joven sólo le quedaban unos pocos minutos de vida._

 _Zeus, llorando, le dijo que jamás olvidaría lo que había hecho y,_

 _Besándolo tiernamente en los labios, prometió devolverle la vida cada 1.300 años._

 _Cuando los titanes amenazaran nuevamente la tierra y dioses y humanos tuvieran que volverse a unir._

 _Es de esta forma que, transcurrido ese tiempo, el guerrero del rayo reencarnado volverá a nosotros…_

… _y luchará contra los titanes una vez más._

" _Sean bravos, guerreros._

 _Sean, valientes._

 _Sean como el muchacho que su vida dio por ustedes._

 _Y recuerden siempre, señores, que Eliseo los guía a la suerte."_

Elise terminó de leer, con lágrimas amenazando ferozmente con escapar de sus ojos. Athena y el patriarla la miraban conteniendo la respiración, y dándole un tiempo para poner en orden a su corazón.

-*Eliseo…* -pensó la de ojos naranja- *Eliseo y Zeus…**El rayo que salvó a todos… incluido al dios…* -su respiración era algo entrecortada, cómo se supone que debería tomarse lo que acababa de leer, y más aún, el sentimiento tan fuerte que tras leer se había instalado en su pecho?

-Elise… -susurró la diosa para no sobresaltarla- comprendes lo que este relato quiere decir?

La morena la miró sin poder creer que todo esto le estuviera pasando a ella, ella tan solo quería volver a su casa y pedirle perdón a su tía por escucharla a escondidas, prometerle que cambiaría y que superaría lo que pasó con sus padres…

-Elise… -esta vez la diosa se levantó, fue hasta donde estaba ella y se arrodilló agarrándole las manos- nadie te obligará a nada, pero algo en mi interior me dice que tú eres ese rayo de Zeus que tanta falta nos hace ahora…

-Por qué? –dijo ella sin pretender sonar ruda.

-Porque mucho me temo que los titanes están despertando… eran solo una sospecha pero tras la misión de los cuatro caballeros que pudiste conocer hoy, ahora es seguro. Y tu presencia es la prueba que nos faltaba. La tierra corre un grave peligro y si no hacemos nada ahora desaparecerá irremediablemente. –dijo la diosa con angustia en la mirada pero una sonrisa cálida.

Elise la miró, si la tierra era destruida ahora… su futuro no existiría… su tia, su tio y su pequeño primo, todos… todo desaparecería, incluida ella. Miró el colgante que tenía en el cuello y lo acarició, no estaba frío como pensó sino con una calidez agradable. Si estaba allí era por algo, su encuentro con Zeus no había sido casual… él la había ido a buscar…

-Yo… -comenzó a hablar con la voz un poco ronca- no puedo prometer nada, tan solo soy una chica normal que no tiene… cosmo… o nada especial que pueda usar para ayudar…

¿Que se supone que debía hacer?... no era como ir a McDonalds y comprar una hambrguesa…estaban hablando de titanes, guerras, luchar… y ella era una humana normal y corriente sin ningún tipo de "poder mágico" ni nada… acabaría muerta en menos de 5 segundos si se inmiscuía directamente en una guerra de la magnitud del santuario. Sus piernas comenzaros a temblar un poco y la diosa lo notó por lo que apoyó sus palmas en las rodillas de la morena.

-Elise, sé que debes estar confundida –dijo la de cabellos lilas- pero quiero que sepas que nadie en este santuario te obligará a nada que no desees hacer, los rayos de Zeus no funcionan si no están predispuestos a ayudar así que aunque lo hicieras obligada no funcionaría el arma que Zeus dejó para ti. –dijo mirándola esperanzada.

-Zeus dejó un arma? –dijo Elise.

-Así es, el santuario la guarda desde la era del mito. Era la antigua lanza de Eliseo… desearías verla? –dijo con cuidado.

Elise sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de arriba abajo. Se levantó casi sin darse cuenta, seguida de sus impulsos y siguió a Athena hacia una especia de puertecita con una cortina blanca traslucida que había en una esquina de la habitación.

Al entrar, las paredes de piedra las recibieron, detrás de ellas entró el patriarca, Athena se acercó a una urna de cristal alargada la cual estaba apoyada verticalmente en la pared del fondo, dentro había una lanza con un mango dorado el cual acababa en una punta afilada como de un material parecido al cristal, hueco, ya que en su interior parecía guardar una enorme cantidad de tormentas de rayos plateados y luminiscentes. Elise sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y se acercó sin ser consciente de sus movimientos.

Al tocar el cristal de la urna que contenía la lanza, ésta se iluminó como con la alegría de alguien que ve a un ser querido después de mucho tiempo separados. Elise se quedó embobada mirándola como si sintiera que esa lanza hubiera sido siempre de ella, aunque fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-No sé en que puede terminar todo esto –dijo la de cabellos negros- pero algo me dice que esta lanza y yo estamos más unidas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Mientras pueda mantener esta lanza a mi lado, podéis contar conmigo… pero no puedo prometer la victoria ni nada… yo no se luchar, si puedo ayudar ayudaré, ya que si este mundo es destruido ahora… el mundo del que vengo también lo será… y allí hay personas a las que quiero proteger.

Athena la miró con una sonrisa realmente agradecida.

-No te preocupes en cuanto a luchar o cosas como esas –dijo el patriarca- estás en el santuario de Athena y bajo el nuevo cuidado de sus 12 caballeros dorados, por lo cual podemos ayudarte a luchar y prepararnos juntos para la batalla que se avencina.

Elise le miró, Sage se había quitado el casco de patriarca, le conocía el rostro gracias a ver la serie pero ahora que lo veía en persona podía ver su rostro lleno de arrugas por las cosas que había vivido en su vida, pero también había amabilidad… y comprensión, algo que Elise necesitaba con todo su corazón en estos momentos.

-Gracias, patriarca, diosa Athena. Luchemos juntos para construir nuestro mañana. –dijo la morena con determinación pero con miedo a la vez.

Elise recordó las palabras que le dijo Zeus antes de llegar a la aldea Rodorio, " _Más te vale que lo hagas bien, no suelo ser indulgente a la hora de perdonar castigos…"_

-Pues vaya hombre… -susurró Elise.

-Disculpa? –dijo la diosa mirándola amablemente.

-No! No es nada –rio histéricamente- estaba solo metida en mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, esta será tu habitación, la mía está al fondo y entre medio se encuentran los aposentos del patriarca. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en contactarnos, una vez a la semana deberás venir a mi recámara a practicar una cosa… de la que hablaremos luego. –dijo con un aire misterioso.

Elise no paraba de asentir una y otra vez ante las indicaciones de Athena.

-Y en cuanto al entrenamiento –dijo Sage- mañana te asignaré un maestro, si eres uno de los rayos de Zeus debes tener un cosmos importante, sólo hay que hacerlo salir. –dijo sonriendo divertidamente.

Elise al verlo no supo porqué pero sonrió también. Siempre había soñado con vivir una situación así y ahora tenía la oportunidad… se había comportado como una niña asustadiza ante todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y, aunque aún tenía algo de temor ante lo desconocido, había decidido dejar eso atrás en la medida de lo posible. Lucharía, aunque tal vez no saliera bien parada, pero si eso ayudaba y hacía que su familia pudiera seguir viviendo… entonces valdría la pena. Ya perdió a sus padres, no permitiría que el destino volviera a sacarle a su familia.

-De acuerdo, mañana estaré lista para comenzar con todo.

Athena y Sage se fueron para organizar ciertas cosas, dejando sola a Elise para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado.

0o0o0o0

 **-Santuario de Athena: uno de los 12 templos-**

-Mañana a las 9 de la mañana es conveniente que te presentes en el templo del patriarca, una vez empezada la mañana se te asignará como el nuevo maestro al aprendiz. –dijo Sage.

-Pero por qué yo? –dijo el caballero- hay gente más preparada para este tipo de tareas… no niego que me podría divertir –dijo riendo cínicamente- pero aun así, hay gente mas adecuada para este tipo de tareas, Dégel por ejemplo, o Shion… Dohko…

-Pero has sido seleccionado tú, son órdenes directas de Athena. No te lo tomes a mal pero yo también tenía en mente alguien como Dégel, sin embargo, Athena dictaminó tajantemente que debías ser tú.

El caballero miró al patriarca con cara de pocos amigos y se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha.

-Muy bien, si son ordenes de Sasha iré mañana y cumpliré con mi deber. Pero más os vale darme luego una buena misión donde patearle el culo a alguien. –dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

-Decidido pues, nos vemos mañana, caballero.

El hombre se giró y se internó en lo profundo del templo, mientras el patriarca volvía a ascender hasta su propio templo.

Elise por otro lado, se encontraba mirando por la ventana, iluminada por unos farolillos de fuego los cuales le daban al ambiente un aire acogedor y de tonos naranjas.

-No sé qué pueda salir de todo esto… pero si no hago nada todo lo que conozco o he conocido desaparecerá… incluida yo. Zeus –dijo haciendo un llamamiento a los cielos- espero que ya que me has metido en este meollo me ayudes cuando me haga falta…

No esperaba que nadie contestara, si bien sabía desde siempre, el dios del rayo era un dios extremadamente indomable y caprichoso, sin embargo, justo donde sus ojos estaban mirando al cielo, una constelación brillo con más intensidad que las demás, para luego apagarse y volver a su brillo normal. Elise se quedó mirando ese conjunto de estrellas, no sabía cuál era pero quería creer que tal vez Zeus la había escuchado.

Se metió en su nueva cama, intentando olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en menos de 24 horas y se durmió luego de dar muchas vueltas en las sabanas, mañana sería con probabilidad el día más agotador y difícil de toda su vida.

 **-Santuario de Athena- Gran Templo – 9:00 a.m-**

-Tu maestro llegará de un momento a otro, Elise.-dijo el patriarca.

La chica tenía un simple uniforme de aprendiz de caballero el cual le quedaba un poco holgado ya que su cuerpo era un poco menudo. La diosa Athena se encontraba sentada en su asiento y observaba a la puerta con una tranquila sonrisa, si no hubiera mirado bien, le habría parecido que incluso tarareaba una imperceptible cancioncilla.

-Ah! –dijo ella de pronto, sobresaltando a Elise- aquí está!

Los tres allí presentes levantaron la mirada y vieron acercarse al caballero que sería el nuevo maestro de Elise.

Cabellos largos hasta la cintura, morados cual uvas, a capas, rebelde, ojos azules temerarios y por qué no decirlo… pícaros también. Su armadura dorada brillaba y su casco, con la cola de un escorpión, ondeaba a su espalda. En la mano traía una manzana y la mordisqueaba perezoso mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa ladina. Al llegar hasta donde estaban ellos hizo una respetuosa reverencia a la diosa, guiñándole un ojo, y desesperando al patriarca, pero al ver a la morena de irguió de golpe y la señalo con el dedo.

-La chica fea del colgante!? Ella será mi alumna!? –dijo con los ojos enormes.

-Cómo que fea!? –dijo Elise echando fuego por los ojos- veo que sigues siendo el mismo memo que deja caer las manzanas… -dijo mirando la fruta que ahora estaba enfrente a sus pies.

El caballero de escorpio miró hacia abajo y maldijo por el desperdicio.

-Vas a tener que pagarme con manzanas de oro, niña… -dijo sonriéndole cabreado.

-Las manzanas de oro son para la gente bella o inteligente… tu careces de todo eso… -dijo ella en un susurro.

Odiaba cuando la gente tenía aires de prepotencia, ojalá le hubiera tocado otro caballero…

-Kardia, Elise, ya es suficiente. –dijo Sage- tengo aquí una tabla de entrenamiento programada expresamente por nuestra señorita Athena, Kardia –dijo llamándolo- deberás hacer que la cumpla en el transcurso de dos semanas, no tenemos mucho tiempo y los temblores en la tierra se han incrementado en las últimas semanas, Elise –dijo llamándola ahora a ella- deberás obedecer en todo a Kardia, ahora él es tu maestro y como tal le debes obediencia y respeto.

La chica puso cara de tontaina mientras Kardia a su lado la miro por encima del hombro con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Kardia –llamó entonces Athena con una voz cargada de cariño- me alegra que te hayas prestado tan dispuesto a hacer esta tarea, gracias por tu ayuda, Elise es algo realmente importante, espero que te preocupes por ella como si de una hija se tratase.

El de cabellos violetas la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Dalo por hecho, Sasha, pedo tendrás que doblar mis suministros de cervezas y manzanas.

La chica y el caballero rieron a la par y en el rostro del patriarca se notaba una sospechosa sonrisa.

Elise miraba a uno y a otro, sabía que Kardia y ella tenían una buena relación, al fin y al cabo, al leer el gaiden de Kardia una tarde hace mucho tiempo, vió como Sasha despertó su cosmos de diosa gracias a él. Sin preverlo, la morena estaba sonriendo también al ver al par de amigos.

-En marcha, niña. –dijo Kardia de pronto, cogiéndola de la nuca y girándola para que lo siguiera fuera del templo principal.

-Eh! espera! –dijo ella tropezándose con los pies- ya voy, ya voy!

Ambos salieron del templo y Kardia se detuvo de pronto, logrando que ella chocara contra él de bruces y tastabillara.

-Qué haces? –dijo ella molesta.

-Escúchame bien, niña. –dijo él en un tono serio no empleado hasta ahora- esto no es un juego. No sé qué opinas o esperas de todo esto pero si voy a entrenarte quiero que sepas que no va a ser coser y cantar, pienso hacer arder tu cosmos como si de una explosión se tratara. –se acercó un poco a ella agachándose unos centímetros- espero que comprendas la magnitud de la situación en la que estás metida, y sobre todo que Athena espera muchísimo de ti, todos aquí conocemos el relato de los rayos de Zeus así que por favor, no la cagues, o tendré que patearte el culo hasta que te conviertas en un verdadero rayo.

Dicho eso, se irguió y le revolvió el cabello a Elise.

-Lo se… -dijo ella sin mirarlo e intentando peinarse el pelo- sé que no será fácil, y lo más seguro es que acabe llena de heridas… pero si me quedo sin hacer nada muchas personas a las que amo morirán… y ya pasé por eso una vez, no quiero…no, no pienso permitir que vuelva a pasar lo mismo. –dijo sombría.

El caballero la miró atento y un poco sorprendido, le había dado la impresión de que la morena era una chica realmente cobarde y blandengue. Sonrió y le tendió una mano.

-Mi nombre es Kardia, caballero de oro de la casa de escorpio, para servirte.

Elise miró la mano con desconfianza.

-Venga ya, niña! Dame la mano y terminemos de una vez! –dijo Kardia con una sonrisa sádica.

Elise lo miró a los ojos, era realmente alto… o tal vez ella era demasiado bajita…

-Elise –dijo dándole la mano, estaba realmente caliente- vuelveme a llamar "niña" y te tragas la columna, aunque seas mi maestro. –dijo sonriente y con ojos altaneros.

Kardia rio fuertemente y comenzó a bajar por los templos.


End file.
